


what came out was a song

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst/Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, PTSD, ferdibert, slight angst, this is my first attempt at a ferdibert take it or leave it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were two things that helped Ferdinand cope when he thought about the war.or:My first attempt at a ferdibert fic hope y'all like it
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Herving (mentioned), Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	what came out was a song

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. If you're as big of a Disney fan as me you might've noticed the title was a lyric of "Proud Corazón" from Coco. That's because I got the inspiration for this while playing it on piano lol. Sorry if this is bad/short I'm still improving and I've never written them before. I will take constructive criticism and will definitely take requests! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: justreallyanythingisfine.tumblr.com

_He was at Gronder Field. He fought through waves of enemies who were once friends, doing his best to avoid killing them. A blast of fire magic was hurled at him. He dodged and instinctively stabbed the mage with his lance. His heart dropped once he realized who it was. It was Linhardt, one of his old friends, who with Caspar had joined the Blue Lion house in their school days. Caspar was kneeled on the ground, crying for his lost love, begging him to take his life as well. And he did, with tears in his eyes and blood on his hands._

Ferdinand awoke with a gasp. His face was wet, it seemed he was crying in real life as well. He turned to wake Hubert, but hesitated. One of them had shifted, most likely himself, and broke their embrace. Other than that, he was sleeping, and sleeping well, something that had been a rarity since they assumed their positions in the Imperial nobility. The stress of working as an Imperial official and the extreme amounts of coffee he drank didn't help his already broken sleep schedule. Not wanting to disturb his husband, he crept out of bed to the room that held the grand piano. 

There were two things that helped Ferdinand cope when he thought about the war. One was Hubert. Being held by the love of his life always helped him forget about everything when things got bad. The other was music. As a child, he was taught to play the piano. He ended up falling in love with it. Whenever he felt like he wasn't good enough in anything else, he would play, and he felt like he was doing something right. Sitting down on the bench, painful memories still fresh in his mind, he began to play his favorite tune. It was a simple melody in F major that he knew so well his fingers seemed to move on their own. He lost himself in the music, unknowing that he wasn't alone until he felt the weight of Hubert’s chin resting on his head and his arms wrapping around him, hindering him from playing any more.

“Which one was it?” Hubert asked in a soft tone. 

Ferdinand paused for a moment. “Gronder.” He whispered back.

Hubert's face fell. He knew what happened at Gronder just as well as Ferdinand did. He pressed a soft kiss to his head and helped him up off of the piano bench. As soon as he was off the bench, Ferdinand buried his face in Hubert's chest. He started running one of his hands through his husband’s long hair. 

“My love,” Hubert said, in a loving tone he only used for Ferdinand, “I know what you're thinking. I can see it in your eyes, or rather, how you refuse to look right at me with those beautiful eyes.”

“But you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you even though I did in the end.”

“Ferdie darling, you know I can function off of little to no sleep. And I know how you feel, I've felt it so often. Most importantly, I love you, and I would do anything for you. You're never a bother.”

“But..” Ferdinand's protests were cut off with a kiss. Hubert's free arm moved to wrap around his waist, his chapped lips moving against his own soft ones. He wrapped his arms around Hubert’s neck, drawing him closer. He lost himself for the second time that night, mind void of everything but this love. The need for air pulled him back to reality. They broke apart with a gasp, followed by a yawn from Ferdinand.

“Well it doesn't look like all of us can function without sleep.” Hubert said with a soft chuckle, placing a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. “Come on, let's get you to bed.”

He picked Ferdinand up bridal style, and began to carry him back to their room. The heat radiating off of Hubert and the thrum of his heart was enough to lull him to sleep. Once they were back in bed, Hubert held Ferdinand tighter than ever before, almost as if to protect him from his past. But it seemed to work, because the nightmares were gone for a while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if this was bad or too short for your liking, I'm working on it. Constructive criticism I will take it! Also taking requests! If you want to request leave a comment on my request work! Have a nice day!


End file.
